Little Classroom of Horrors
by A.I. Insomnia Angel v2.1
Summary: It's Transfiguration class for the Golden Trio. Did I mention a certain Slytherin in tights?It's Harry and Ginny but sorry Ginny isn't in here for this class.


Hi it's me again!

Insomnia: Well I just flew back in to the small MJ and I'm looking for cookies!

Livvy: Of course, wait cookies, Hey! Those are minehits Insomnia with a pen cap

Insomnia:-Dizzy- look at all the Livvys.

Livvy: well since Insomnia is in a daze lets go on to the disclaimer!

xDisclaimerx Insomnia will never own Harry Potter or anything from Harry Potter but I do own the pen cap!

Ok people it's a Harry Ginny one-shot here so just bear with it and you might be sane (yeah right).

Summary: It's Transfiguration in Professor McGonagall's class lets see what the Golden trio does for this project! Did I mention Slytherin in tights?

* * *

Little Classroom of Horrors: We've all gone Disturbed

Today at Hogwarts we find ourselves at Professor McGonagall's class where currently Gryffindor and Slytherin just got seated. Now it would be okay if it wasn't for the fact this was sixth year Transfiguration class and oh boy was there mess ups to be made!

'Today class you will transfigure this fine clay block into wine! Don't forget if you mess this up may Merlin help you. Any questions? Good now movements are a spin then stab you know the kind of stab where you go for the eyes. OK get started with your partners!' and with that McGonagall went to her desk to play with her ball of yarn.

'Well if it isn't Scar head and his peanut group,' came the drawling voice of Draco.

'Ewww Draco, Ewwwww!' Harry was screaming.

'What is it Potter tell me now!' demanded Draco.

'Potter what is all this screaming for?' came an annoyed Professor deprived from her yarn ball.

Harry was still yelling ewww and the class looked and finally saw why there standing was Draco Malfoy…..In tights! Very hot pink tights! It was blinding.

'My eyes they burn!' came all the Gryffindor's voices, well all except Ron who was actually checking Draco out.

Over on the Slytherin side of class. 'Is that pink', came Pansy.

'Oh my gawd I think I saw his butt twitch', said Millicent.

'Wait, What the hell how does someone's butt twitch?!' Pansy frantically said.

'I think I have heard of this before, oh what the hell am I talking about I don't know!' came Hermione's voice.

By now Draco had realized he was wearing hot pink tights, with little ballerina shoes.

To top it off his hair had turned pink to go with the tights.

Harry meanwhile was trying to look innocent of not being privy on how it happened. But one look was enough to make him laugh.

McGonagall who found out turned Malfoy's clothes to normal well at least they were the same shape.

All the meanwhile Neville was in the corner mumbling, 'The Rumsniff &cry it's all gone, it's all gone!' and that was reason enough to not bother him.

After the class settled down and the girls stopped asking how what happened, well happened the class went back to work. Everything was going fine until BOOM. Well we can all say Hermione screwed up. Looking at the damage nothing looked wrong until they looked and saw Ron hugging Draco while Crab and Goyle were hugging each other, but the most disturbing of all was Professor Snape over with Ron hugging Draco.

Professor McGonagall chose to say something she would never regret at this moment of chaotic, disturbed shock, 'Well I never knew they went for a threesome.'

Later in history a book called "Hogwarts A History Version 2" would come out and in it would be, "The most queer, and might we add gay teacher to ever teach Potions would have to go to Professor Snape even though it was tough competition."

The class came to an end much later. "Well" Harry thought, "This has turned out to be a great day I got to put Malfoy in tights, find out that Snape was gay and into little boys, found out Barney sleeps with Ron, and I finally sneaked into the girl's dorm and got to see Ginny!"

Meanwhile back with Dumbledore and Snape in the Headmaster's office.

'But headmaster I am not gay!' Snape tried to defend himself.

'Severus it's okay you don't have to deny it, we all know your gay, and we all know your Voldemort's butt slave so there is no need to deny your gayness. Okay you can go back to your to- I mean to your classroom. Good day Severus.

Okay so this wasn't what I had in mind for this so if you want to flame okay you can I'll probably just ignore it and eat these cookies I took from Livvy. C ya!


End file.
